We need to talk
by Jim Clancys Lollipop
Summary: Melinda and Jim have been dating for over a month but Melinda's nervous about taking the next step without telling Jim about her gift. Will she give him everything only for him to leave? Or will she tell him the truth first?


**I do not own any of the music, products or movies mentioned in this fic and as much as I wish I did.........I don't own GhostWhisperer or any of its characters, I do however, own those characters and storylines which appear in this fanfic, but not in the show. No copyright infringement intended!**

_**As you all know, opened up the opportunity for anyone they wanted to IM me with a request for a story that I could write over a couple of weeks and post on Christmas. This one is n response to a message I got from MFarag which said:**_

As for Christmas, maybe something while they were still dating?...Jim feeling Mel is still hiding something & whether they should take the next step or wait till she tells him everything and the same goes for Mel. Something romantic and maybe adding a small fight and then they kiss & make up! ;D (preferably M rated)

_**So here it is guys x happy holidays x**_

Melinda smiled up at Jim as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with a smile "will I see you tomorrow?" he asked softly, Melinda smiled "I'll be there" she whispered back, "I can't believe they're giving me an award, I was just doing my job" Jim said incredulously, Melinda shook her head "no, you went beyond that Jim, you didn't have to go back in that building, you walked through a collapsing building to save that man, and all you had to go on was faith".

"Well, it wasn't just faith, it was belief...in you, something in your eyes...when you told me there was someone trapped...I just...I can't explain it, it's like you overrode every thought I was having and just made me believe you somehow" he touched her cheek gently "it's you that deserves an award, you know that right? I mean, I never would have found him if it weren't for you Melinda, you know...you never did tell me how you knew ....?" he said questioningly, Melinda shook her head "maybe we could go watch a movie after the ceremony, or we could just rent one and stay in" she suggested deliberately changing the subject. Jim smiled "you could come home with me, maybe...um...maybe you could stay over" he asked a little nervously.

_..I can't...I can't take the next step in this relationship before he knows the truth_.. Melinda thought, she knew what she had to do, she needed to tell Jim about her gift, how could she have an honest and open relationship with him when he didn't know the biggest part of who she was?

"Um, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea Jim" she said quietly biting her lip, Jim smiled kindly "it's okay Melinda, I wasn't asking you to…you know…but I live on the Upper West Side, I don't want you driving home late, especially in this weather" he said looking out onto the icy street. Melinda smiled "that's sweet Jim, so you're picking me up before the ceremony?" she asked. Jim nodded "I'll pick you up at 2:00pm, it's two hours long, we'll go to the movie store and pick something out, then head back to my place, I'll cook" he offered, Melinda smiled, "you a gourmet chef?" she asked jokingly, Jim brushed his shoulders and straightened his jacket exaggeratedly "well…I don't mean to brag" he drawled before laughing loudly as Melinda giggled. "We're here" Jim whispered, he leaned down and captured her lips easily wrapping his arms around her as their lips danced, Melinda felt the same flutter in her stomach as she had the very first time

_**-"Well, we're here" Melinda pointed out as they reached her hotel, she was staying there temporarily while she looked for a new apartment, "Goodnight Melinda" Jim whispered, he cupped her face gently in his hands and slowly lowered his face to hers, her eyes fell closed as his lips met hers gently, he kissed her slowly and she held onto his arms to keep herself upright as her head swam. Jim gently traced the outline of Melinda's bottom lip with his tongue and she parted them to allow him access, Jim held her face to his as their lips moved in perfect synchronization, she let out a tiny moan as Jim deepened the kiss and it became much more passionate and forceful-**_

- Melinda smiled against him at the thought and Jim eventually broke away leaving her breathless "every time" she whispered as he flashed her a satisfied smile and headed back out onto the sidewalk, "_every _time" she repeated as she walked through the hotel lobby to the elevator.

* * *

Jim lay on his back on his bed fully dressed as he got in and thought about Melinda …_she's hiding something, I just wish Melinda trusted me enough to let me in.._ he thought sadly, he was falling in love with Melinda quickly and didn't deny it, in fact quite the opposite, he was _proud_ of it, proud that he had found such a perfect woman. But he knew that something was wrong, that when she got that look in her eyes that said 'I'm sorry' and told him she had to go, he knew that it meant there was something she didn't want him to know, something big. Melinda was his dream girl, his perfect match, the one, but he couldn't suppress the feeling that she wasn't being honest with him, and that hurt considering how open he had been with her about _everything_. He sighed and rolled off of the bed to pull his suit out of the closet, he chose a deep charcoal gray suit with a white button down shirt and black tie, as he hung it on the back of his closet door he pictured Melinda and smiled.

"Melinda Gordon" he said to himself quietly-

_**-"Melinda? Melinda Gordon?!" Jim called to a petite woman who was strolling in front of him, in a pair of hip-hugging black jeans and a red jacket, she was wearing heels that Jim didn't understand how anyone could balance on but she strode confidently. The woman spun around, her dark hair fanned around her face and shoulders lightly before settling, her bright eyes lit as she smiled, "Hotdog man" she replied with a wide grin, he rolled his eyes "I would have called you, but you never gave me your number" he hinted. "Are you trying to ask me something Jim?" she asked, he caught up to her and backed her slowly to the wall until she was leaning against it and he had his hands planted either side of her. Jim smiled at her wide eyes as she looked at him from beneath her lashes "well, I bought tickets to see 'Till the end of time', I wouldn't wanna sit through it on my own…" he said with a smirk as Melinda nodded easily "sure" she breathed obviously taken by surprise, "I'll meet you outside the movie theatre tonight at 6:00pm, we can go to Lento's for dinner and then I'll drop you home" he told her not giving her a chance to say no, Melinda nodded distantly as he leaned closer. His lips were only millimeters from hers but at the last second he turned his face and kissed her burning cheek gently "see you tonight" he whispered before crossing the street and leaving her against the wall with a wide smile on her face-**_

Jim smiled at the memory and headed into the shower singing loudly and out of tune as he worked, he finished quickly and jumped into bed in only a pair of boxer shorts, with a smile on his face he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

* * *

Melinda closed her room door behind her and headed straight to the closet, she pulled out a short dress with patterned charcoal gray lace layered over red satin, it hugged her figure perfectly showing just the right amount of cleavage to be acceptable for daytime and a little too much leg to be appropriate for work. She hung it on the second door to the wardrobe and pulled out her short leather blazer to go over it, that with a pair of Christian Louboutin knee high boots. She picked out one of her sexiest underwear sets- deep purple lace plunge bra with a small diamond heart hanging from the middle on a thin silver chain with matching panties, she also chose a black satin camisole with matching shorts and she was ready for the next day.

Melinda had a short shower, changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed thinking about Jim, she knew what he _had_ been suggesting when he offered for her to spend the night, despite her outward reaction, Melinda knew the truth, she _wanted_ to sleep with him. The only thing that scared her is the fact that once he found out the truth about her gift he could walk away from her easily, she'd been there before, letting herself love and then getting her heart broken. Melinda knew that she needed to do it the opposite way around if things were going to last between her and Jim, she needed to explain her gift _before_ they went any further. Jim was such a good man , it scared her to think that she could lose him because of what she could do, there always had to be a catch, nothing nice could ever be quite as simple as it seemed.

-_**Melinda wore a short red dress, it had a sweetheart neckline with an empire waist defined by a band of black satin, it then flowed elegantly over her hips ending at her mid-thigh, she wore a tiny black cardigan over it with a matching clutch purse and simple black stilettos, her hair was half up an elegant clip while the bottom tumbled over her shoulders in luscious curls. As she walked towards the movie theatre her stomach was doing little somersaults with each step, and then she saw him…Jim stood wearing a black button down shirt collar open, with dark jeans and smart black dress shoes, her heart skipped a beat and she smiled as he noticed her and his face lit up. "You look beautiful" he said sincerely as she reached him, Melinda smiled "thank you" she whispered, he reached forward holding a perfect single red rose and Melinda gasped "Jim" she whispered, he handed it to her and kissed her cheek "thank you Jim" she said softly, he smiled "you're very welcome" he replied. "Movie starts in ten minutes" Jim said as they stared at each other, she broke her gaze and smiled "let's go". They sat through the first half of the movie in near silence stealing glances at one another every so often, then Jim's hand sat upturned on the arm rest as if it were waiting for something, Melinda smiled to herself in the dark and ran her finger from the crook of his elbow to his wrist before slipping her hand into his, Jim smiled at the gesture and brought her hand to his lips kissing it gently, the rest of the movie was a blur as Melinda focused on the tiny patterns Jim was tracing on the palm of her hand. As it ended he stood and held her cardigan for her to shrug into, Melinda only missed the warmth of his hand for a second as he laced their fingers together again to leave, she held the rose in her other hand wondering where to put it, Jim noticed and smiled, he took it from her and broke the stem three quarters of the way up to make it shorter and then carefully tucked it behind her ear so that the petals tickled the side of her face and beautifully complimented her dark hair, "so perfect" he whispered kissing her cheek again-**_

Melinda smiled fondly at the memory and rolled onto her side before letting her eyes fall closed and with images of her new love in her mind, she fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

By 2:00 the next day Melinda was dressed and ready to go, her hair was down and straightened to perfection with light bangs falling close to her eyes, she smiled as the room phone rang, "hello" she said softly "Afternoon Ms. Gordon, there's a gentleman here to pick you up" the receptionist said "thanks" Melinda replied before hanging up, she glanced at herself once more in the mirror and headed down to the lobby, she caught sight of Jim and grinned widely "you look amazing" she said as he hugged her and gave her a sweet kiss "right back at you Melinda, _wow_" he said with raised eyebrows. "No one's gonna be able to keep their eyes on me today, they might just give you the award for looking so…._wow_" he said with a disbelieving shake of his head, Melinda giggled and held up the large overnight bag in her hand "you're staying?" he asked happily, Melinda smiled "I don't wanna miss movie night" she replied with smile. Jim r=took the bag from her and put it on the backseat of his car before holding the door open for Melinda, she smiled at the gesture and climbed in before he did the same.

* * *

A deep male voice spoke in smooth tones into a microphone across a crowd of people arou d the town square monument where he stood with members of the fire department, their hands clasped together and hanging in front of them smartly , all wearing their uniforms, Melinda stood right at the front smiling at only one of those men, Jim. "This award goes to someone who truly deserves it, to someone brave and fearless, to someone kind and caring, to someone strong- not just in body, but in mind. Little less than a month ago a tragic incident claimed a life, a woman was killed in the building collapse on 33rd street, her husband was left in the building after it was evacuated, he was pinned under rubble and debris, he would never have survived, but this man, this man walked through all of that and saved his life. So today we honor that heroic decision with this ceremony, and this medal, to Mr. James Clancy" he announced, a round of loud applause rippled through the crowd as the speaker stepped down and shook Jim's hand, others followed suit and Jim politely chatted to each of them before Melinda reached him.

"Congratulations Mr. Clancy" she whispered in his ear sincerely s he held her "thank you" he replied with a kiss, "come on, let's get you home hero" she joked.

_**

* * *

**_

Pajamas, a dinner, and three movies later

"NO!" Melinda yelled as she backed slowly into the lounge "YES!" Jim yelled back loudly as he caught up to her, he towered over her and grabbed her shoulders "You're in my house, you'll follow my rules! I. Said. Yes" he growled, Melinda looked up at him from beneath dark lashes "I said no" she whispered, Jim reached behind her and grabbed her wrist "let go of it Melinda" he warned, Melinda shook her head and Jim growled lowly "have it your way" he said before grabbing Melinda up and throwing her over his shoulder roughly........

Melinda squealed "fine...we can share the ice cream!", Jim smiled smugly "and who's the best boyfriend in the whole world?" he asked, Melinda snorted a laugh "I'll let you know when I find him" she said as she admired the view that her position gave her of Jim's backside.

"You're asking for it Melinda" Jim said in a warning tone, he grabbed the tub of ice cream from Melinda's hand and set it on the coffee table, "maybe I am" she agreed, Jim lifted her down onto the couch and smiled "and I'll give it to you" he whispered in her ear as he lay beside her, Melinda shivered in excitement and slipped her hand under his t-shirt "you're driving me wild" she whispered against his lips before kissing him passionately, Jim broke the kiss momentarily "right back at you" he whispered back before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her on top of him. Melinda smiled down at him and ran her hands down his chest, just before she reached his trousers she grabbed the ice cream before jumping off the couch and running out of the room "ha! I'm awesome!" she yelled as she bolted to his kitchen, Jim stared after her in shock before running after her as fast as he could "you fight dirty!" he yelled, Melinda smiled at him from the kitchen counter with a spoon in her mouth as he walked in "and I always win" she replied with a wink.

Jim kissed her knee and she held a spoon of ice cream out to him which he took happily "Melinda, can I ask you something?" he asked, Melinda sighed "I know what you're gonna say Jim, and yes, there is something I've been hiding, something I need to tell you" she said nervously, Jim smiled then frowned "you're not a serial killer are you?" he joked, Melinda swatted his arm "Jim, this is a really big part of who I am, it means everything to me and if you don't accept it..." she trailed off with tears in her eyes and shook her head. "It's okay Melinda, nothing you say would make me love you any less" Jim said, his eyes widened as he realized that the word had just slipped out, seeing his panic Melinda kissed him gently "I love you too, I have done for a while now but I guess i was too afraid to say it, I thought that when you found out about what I could do that you would leave and maybe it would hurt a little less if I never admitted how I really felt" she said, Jim's brow knotted "what you can do?" he repeated as a question, Melinda nodded "you want to know how I knew that man was in the building...his wife told me Jim" she said quietly.

"No Mel, his wife had already passed away when we got to her, she was right next to him" Jim said, Melinda nodded "she was also right next to me Jim, her spirit was earthbound because she knew you would never find her husband without her help. I have a gift. I have done since I was a little girl, I can see and speak to ghosts, they can't move into the light yet because there are things keeping them here, _people_ keeping them here" she said, Jim stood up straight and Melinda braced herself for the onslaught of insults, they never came "well, I guess the award should really go to the ghost then, huh?" he asked casually, Melinda eyed him in confusion "you understand what i just told you, right?" she asked, Melinda looked at him closely but found no hint of misunderstanding "Melinda, this gift, you use it to help people like that man, right?" Jim asked, Melinda nodded "not always quite like that, sometimes it's just talking to their families, helping them find peace" she replied quietly, Jim smiled "how could I ever _not_ want to be with you Melinda, that's the most amazing thing I've ever heard, _you're_ amazing" he whispered. Melinda let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding "Jim...thank you, I was so afraid..I shouldn't have underestimated you like that" she said with her eyes downcast, Jim lifted her chin and kissed her passionately, "shall we watch another movie" he asked, Melinda smiled with lust in her eyes "I have a better idea" she purred, Jim's eyebrows raised and she wrapped herself around him "I like the way you think" he whispered as she claimed his lips.

Jim walked them to his bedroom and kicked the door shut behind them, he lowered her to the bed and continued kissing her as he unbuttoned his shirt, Melinda pushed it off his shoulders and threw it to the floor before shifting so that she was on top of him and he was on his back, she unzipped his trousers and ran her fingers along the waistline of his boxers keeping eye contact the whole time, "I want you so much Jim" she whispered against him as she kissed from hip to hip before pulling his trousers off and letting them pool on the floor, Jim was hard already and she smiled at his tented shorts.

Melinda pulled her black camisole over her head and felt Jim twitch beneath her, "you're beautiful" he said as she unhooked her bra and let it fall onto his stomach, Jim pulled her down to him and moaned as she pressed against him "I love you Melinda" he whispered between kisses, Melinda kissed her way back down his chest and looked up at him as she reached his boxers "I love you too" she whispered as she pulled them over his legs and threw them out of the way, she kissed the head of his dick slowly flicking her tongue out and running it from base to tip, Jim hissed with pleasure and she repeated it again before taking his whole length into her mouth, Jim's hands wound into her hair and guided her head as she sucked him lightly, she moaned around him and Jim could feel himself getting closer, just as he was about to lose it Melinda pulled back slowly and smiled at him "I want you to come inside me" she whispered, Jim sat up and smiled at her, he slid his hands down her bare back until they found her panties and he slid them down her legs easily, Melinda kicked them off and he flipped her onto her back.

He lay on top of her catching his weight on his forearms and kissed her neck gently, he looked up into her eyes and she gave him a small nod, Jim bit her neck softly as he thrust inside of her all at once and she cried out in shock and pleasure.

Jim pumped in and out of her in a fast steady rhythm and she held onto his shoulders, they breathing was shallow and Melinda found herself dizzy with lust, Jim ran a hand through her hair and she smiled "make me scream" she whispered in his ear, Jim used one hand to hold her waist tightly to him as he slammed into her and the other held him up, "JIM" Melinda cried out as he pulled her leg up to his waist and thrust harder into her. As they moved together Melinda's body was rocked under his and he loved the way her head tilted back as she moaned and writhed beneath him, Jim's muscles rippled as he moved and he could feel himself getting close. Melinda arched her back to meet him and her hands moved to his messy hair as her hips circled against his bringing her right to the edge, Jim slowed pace slightly and kissed Melinda deeply, that was it, her stomach tightened and her eyes closed "JIM..JIM!" she screamed as he came inside of her and slowed down, she could feel him exploding within her and arched her back one last time against him, Jim kissed her neck and let go of her waist letting her fall to the bed.

"WoW" she whispered happily, "you're amazing" he replied, "you made me scream" she whispered "and god, what a beautiful sound" he said as he rolled off of her, Melinda shuffled under the covers and he did the same pulling them up to her chin then pulling her close to him, Melinda let out a tiny yawn and Jim chuckled "bed time?" he asked, Melinda nodded "but I have a plan for the morning" she said suggestively, Jim smiled "we better sleep fast then" he quipped kissing her and wrapping his arms around her "good night Clancy" she whispered "I love you Mel" he said, "I love you too".

Please leave a review xxxx xxx Happy Holidays xxx xxxx


End file.
